Stomach Pains
by IhaveAlotOfFeelings
Summary: Katniss is really pregnant during the quarter quell. She suffers a miscarriage as her body isn't strong enough to support the body. How will she handle this? how does it happen? how will Peeta handle the loss? ONE SHOT


**Authors note: This is my first every fan fiction, (that I have published) I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling errors, I am also not a very talented writer (lol). I hope you enjoy it. I have changed some of the story line in catching fire to adjust to the story I've written. Please review, as it is my first one and I'd like to know what people think. enjoy :)**

As the temperature rises the sweat builds up on my face. Starting from my forehead, I can feel it dripping down my face, I can feel a tightening in my stomach, 'must be from dehydration' I think. "We need to find fresh water" chirps up Peeta. I nod in agreement, agreeing out loud would take too much energy I don't have to give. Peeta reaches out his hand. I grasp it as he pulls me to my feet, I forgot how strong he was, scooping up my body like it was as light as a feather. We walk swiftly through the forest as quiet as possible. After walking about half a mile we decide to have a break. I feel my lips crack and my mouth turn to cotton. I look around my surroundings, everyone is dehydrated and overly exhausted. Beetee has cradled himself into a ball trying to sleep. I don't know how long we might have sat here if it weren't for the arrival of the silver parachute, which glides down through the foliage to land before us. No one reaches for it. "Whose is it, do you think?" I say finally.

"No telling," says Finnick. "Why don't we let Peeta claim it, since he died today?"

Peeta unties the cord and flattens out the circle of silk. On the parachute sits a small metal object that I can't place. "What is it?' I ask. No one knows, we pass it from hand to hand taking turns examining it. It's vaguely familiar, I take it and roll it back and forth on my palm. The discomfort in my stomach progresses, I choose to ignore it again, there are much worse things to focus on. And just as I feel as though I am on the verge of giving up on this stupid piece of metal, Peeta spikes up.

"A spile!" he exclaims.

"A what!?" questions Finnick

"It's a spile, sort of like a tap. You put it in a tree and water comes out." Peeta replies.

We're all on our feet at once, as soon as I stand the tightening in my stomach gets worse and deeper. I am quickly distracted from the pain as Finnick hammers the spile into the tree. We all stand back in anticipation. At first nothing happens and you can feel the disappointment fill the air. But just as we adjust the spile, a thin stream begins to pour. We take turns holding our mouths under the tap. Since the beginning of these games I finally feel hydrated, but the pain hasn't gone away. I assumed it was because of the dehydration but worries for the baby cloud my mind, I don't know anything about prenatal care, what I am suppose to feel, this could be normal as far as I know. I am quickly diverted from the worries as exhaustion takes over me, Peeta takes first watch and finally I can drift to sleep.

I am awoken by a sharp pain pierce my stomach, I can't help but yelp, I can feel the tears rush down my face. At first I think I am been attacked, but when I look up I'm not. It is just the darkness of the night. I don't have time to register what could be causing it, as the pain tightens and radiates my body. I feel something warm and wet between my legs. I take my finger and run it along the inner side of my thigh. I rub the liquid between my fingers and realize what it is. Blood. I can't help but let out a small scream at the sight of it. It arouses everyone from there sleep, except Johanna who was already on watch. I look at myself, my legs, and stomach and try to register what has caused pain and bleeding. Have I been stabbed and not realized it? has an allie tried to betray me but failed?

Johanna, Finnick, Beetee and Peeta all stare. Darting their eyes at my thigh, stomach and fingers. I let out a sob as the pain strickens, it is all I can focus on. I fall onto my side and clutch my stomach in pain. I look into Peetas eyes in panic "whats happening to me?" I sob. Beetee takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes softly to get a clearer sight. "You've miscarried Katniss" he whispers, but loud enough for us all to here. Peeta comes to my side and looks at my inner thighs in shock.

"Why is their so much blood" I stutter between sobs. Peeta brings my head to the crook of his neck and rubs my back softly. "It's okay Katniss." I can feel his tears drop into my hair.

"It was bound to happen you know" says Johanna sharply as she cleans her axe, "it never would've survived the games, even if you did."

"Shes right Katniss." Agrees Finnick looking down to the tropical forest floor.

"Do you think that makes it easier?" Peeta says aggressively, glaring at them both. I can feel the vibrations of his voice from his neck that cradles me.

"I'm sorry" replies Finnick, "I think it's my turn for watch" he adds.

"I am going to take Katniss to the beach to get cleaned up." Peeta speaks softly, I can hear the sadness in his voice. Haymitch was right, I could live a 100 lifetimes and never deserve Peeta.

As we reach the beach, Peeta sits me down in the shallow water brushing water against my thighs and stomach, washing the blood away. The blood begins to fade to an orange, almost yellow color. I look out into the sky and the tears silently run down my face as I try to find the courage to speak.

"I'm so sorry Peeta" I whimper as the pain shows no sign of fading.

He quickly looks up into my eyes, "Don't be." he lets out a small, sad smile and brushes hair behind my ear and gently kisses my forehead.

"I have to be Peeta." I say bluntly.

"All I do is hurt you. Cause nothing but pain, and I am doing it all over again." I add.

"Katniss" he says softly. "As much as it hurts both of us, Johanna is right, we go through so much." Their he is, the boy with the bread. Always the one doing the comforting.

All I can do is nod. the sobs become stronger and all I can do now is weep. Peeta lifts me into a cradle hold, as much as I protest and carries me back to camp.


End file.
